Goodbye Day part 1
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: Ff ini bertema brothership, family, friendship dan juga romance. Semoga kalian suka ya Cast. Cho kyuhyun as Kyuhyun Yesung as Yesung / Jungwon (Appa Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Teukie) Choi Siwon as Siwon (Hyung Kyuhyun) Leeteuk as Teukie / Tara (Noona Kyuhyun) Kangin as Kangin Lee Sungmin as Minnie Wookie as Kekasih Yesung


" Goodbye Day" part. 1

Ff ini bertema brothership, family, friendship dan juga romance. Semoga kalian suka ya

Cast.  
Cho kyuhyun as Kyuhyun  
Yesung as Yesung / Jungwon (Appa Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Teukie)  
Choi Siwon as Siwon (Hyung Kyuhyun)  
Leeteuk as Teukie / Tara (Noona Kyuhyun)  
Kangin as Kangin  
Lee Sungmin as Minnie  
Wookie as Kekasih Yesung  
?

Other cast. Member Super Junior

Sebuah keluarga kecil yang hidup disebuah Desa terpencil, dan jauh dari perkotaan. Mereka hidup bahagia. Keluarga itu terdiri dari seorang ayah dan ke-3 anaknya. Di rumah kecil itu mereka hidup bersama. Di dalam keluarga itu memiliki karakter yang berbeda-beda. Jungwon adalah nama dari seorang namja yang berumur 35 tahun. Jungwon memiliki 3 orang anak yang bernama Kyuhyun, Siwon dan juga Teukie. Kyuhyun adalah anak terkecil yang baru berumur 3 tahun, Siwon berumur 7 tahun, sedangkan Teukie berumur 8 tahun.  
Jungwon sangat mengerti karakter dari anak mereka. Teukie yang merupakan anak tertua, ia memiliki sifat lembut, penyayang tetapi jika ia disakiti maka ia akan menjadi sangat dendam. Siwon yang merupakan anak ke-2 memiliki sifat keras, angkuh, gengsi, tegas tetapi sebenarnya ia adalah anak yang baik. Sedangkan Kyuhyun anak yang paling kecil, ia memiliki sifat pemberontak, keras kepala, usil, tetapi ia juga sangat penyayang kepada keluarganya.  
Kehidupan mereka awalnya sangat baik, tetapi karena suatu hal, kehidupan merekapun berubah. Jungwon sengaja bekerja bersama seorang Mafia, karena hanya dengan seperti itu ia bisa menghidupi ke-3 anaknya. Sejak kematian istrinya, kehidupan mereka berubah. Jungwon memiliki tugas yang double karena ia adalah single parent untuk ke-3 anaknya.  
" Appa, mau pergi kemana lagi?", Tanya Teukie anak yeoja satu-satunya dalam keluarga mereka.  
" Ada yang harus appa kerjakan, tolong kamu jaga Siwon dan juga Kyuhyun. Kemungkinan appa tidak akan pulang dalam beberapa hari ini", sahut Jungwon sembari memasang sepatunya.  
" Wae appa?, apa pekerjaan appa sangat banyak?", Tanya Teukie polos dan memperhatikan appanya yang sedang menggunakan sepatu.  
" Nde…, ya sudah appa pergi sekarang", ujar Jungwon yang berdiri dan mengelus kepala Teukie lembut.  
" Eoh, appa tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menjaga ke-2 dongsaengku", sahut Teukie dan tersenyum pada Jungwon  
" Appa percaya padamu chagi", sahut Jungwon  
Setelah berpamitan pada Teukie, Jungwon pun pergi meninggalkann rumah. Saat berada di depan rumah, Jungwon menghentikan langkah kakinya, kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap rumah kecil yang selalu mereka huni.  
" Appa tidak tahu, apakah appa akan kembali dengan selamat", batin Jungwon dan meneteskan air matanya.  
Setelah itu, Jungwon segera pergi menuju sebuah rumah dimana ia harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Jungwon mempersiapkan sebuah pistol dalam jaketnya. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut dengan cara mengendap-endap, kali ini ia bertugas untuk membunuh seorang pejabat yang cukup ternama di Seoul.  
Saat ini keadaan sangat sepi, Jungwon berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Jungwon mengendap-endap dan ia bersembunyi di balik tembok ketika ada seorang laki-laki beserta seorang anak kecil yang digandengnya berjalan menuju sebuah kamar dan kamar tersebut berada di dekat Jungwon bersembunyi saat ini.  
Ketika laki-laki itu melintas, Jungwon yang mengetahui bahwa laki-laki itu adalah tergetnya, iapun kemudian segera memiting leher laki-laki itu.  
" Nu…nuguya?", Tanya laki-laki yang menjadi targetnya.  
" Mian, aku tidak punya pilihan lain", sahut Jungwon yang kemudian merogoh pistol dalam saku jaketnya, kemudian mengarahkan kepada laki-laki itu.  
Seorang gadis kecil yang menggandeng tangan appanya, ia sangat terkejut dan kedua kakinya bergetar ketika Jungwon menyergap appanya.  
" Ap..pa", ujar gadis kecil tersebut yang menatap appanya.  
DORRR….  
Laki-laki itu tidak sempat menjawab panggilan anaknya, iapun tewas di tangan Jungwon.  
" Appaaaaaaaaa…", teriak gadis kecil histeris ketika ia melihat appanya tewas di depannya dan berlumuran darah. Gadis kecil yang menggunakan pakaian tidur itu menatap wajah Jungwon namun tidak jelas karena saat kejadian tersebut, suasana rumah gadis itu remang-remang. Tetapi, gadis kecil itu mengingat jelas suara Jungwon.  
" Cheongmal mianhe", ujar Jungwon dan kemudia segera lari dari tempat kejadian. Beberapa penjaga rumah pejabat tersebut segera berlari menuju asal suara tembakan, dan beberapa penjaga yang lain mengejar Jungwon.  
Jungwon terus berlari, tetapi salah seorang penjaga berhasil menembakkan peluru dan mengenai bahunya. Namun, Jungwon tidak perduli, yang ia pikirkan ia harus segera pergi dari rumah pejabat tersebut. Ketika ia berada di depan rumah itu, sebuah Mobil berwarna hitam berhenti dan membuka pintu.  
" Palli…", ujar seorang namja yang berada di dalam Mobil menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk, dan Jungwon pun segera masuk ke dalam Mobil. Kemudian Mobil yang dikendarainya segera melaju dan meninggalkan rumah tersebut.  
Saat berada di dalam Mobil itu, Jungwon merasakan ada yang tidak beres pada orang-orang yang berada didalamnya. Salah seorang dari mereka menerima sebuah telepon dari Bos yang memerintahkan mereka untuk menghabisi Jungwon.  
" Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini?", batin Jungwon dan menatap orang-orang dari suruhan Bos yang memerintahkannya.  
Jalan yang mereka lewati adalah jalan yang asing bagi Jungwon. Apa yang dirasakan oleh Jungwon ternyata benar. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di tepi jurang. Salah satu dari namja tersebut memaksa Jungwon untuk segera ke luar dari Mobil.  
" Apa yang kalian lakukan?, kenapa kita berhenti disini?', Tanya Jungwon  
" Kamu hanya akan menjadi boomerang untuk Bos kami, dan perintah darinya adalah kami harus segera melenyapkanmu", sahut salah satu dari namja tersebut.  
" Mwo?", sahut Jungwon merasa tidak percaya.  
Namja itu memberikan isyarat kepada beberapa namja yang lain. Kemudian mereka segera melakukannya. Mereka mengeroyok Jungwon, bahkan luka di bahunya pun sengaja di injak oleh salah satu namja dari mereka.  
" Aaaaaaaaaaarghhhhhhhh…", erang Jungwon kesakitan  
" Kalian, segera lempar dia ke jurang", perintah salah satu namja kepada yang lain.  
" Nee", sahut mereka.  
Jungwon berusaha memberontak, namun luka di bahunya membuat Jungwon tidak bisa melawan, hingga akhirnya iapun di lempar ke jurang.

TBC  
Bagaimanakah kisah selanjutnya?  
Apakah Jungwon akan selamat?


End file.
